


Teaching Bennett a Lesson

by youjihui



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: “I’m sorry Daya. If it makes you feel any better. Next time I see that motherfucker, I’m gonna rape his ass with a broken bottle. I’m gonna shoot him in his stomach so he bleeds slow,” said Cesar. “That I’m gonna do for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry Daya. If it makes you feel any better. Next time I see that motherfucker, I’m gonna rape his ass with a broken bottle. I’m gonna shoot him in his stomach so he bleeds slow,” said Cesar. “That I’m gonna do for you.”  
“Thank you,” replied Daya.  
“You’re welcome.”

After searching for a month, Cesar finally found Bennett at a small bar. John was wearing a hat. He was drinking alone, looking a little sad.  
Cesar did not want to startle Bennett, so he decided to leave and went to his car to wait for John to leave the bar.  
A few hours later John walked out of the bar.  
“Finally that fucker is here,” Cesar said to himself and grabbed a rope from his car.  
John was slowly walking to his car which was parked in an alley. John’s car was the only car parked there and there was nobody else around.  
Cesar got out of his car and slowly followed John. As soon he as caught up to John, he pulled his gun and pointed it to the back of John’s head.  
“Do as I say, and I won’t shoot,” said Cesar.  
John immediately recognized Cesar’s voice, and his face turned pale. “Hey… Cesar. Long time no se-.”  
“Shut the fuck up motherfucker,” said Cesar. “You’re a fucking father. How could you leave your child like that? A real man would never do that.”  
“I’m sorr-” John tried to say, but Cesar cut him off.  
“Shut the fuck up!” said Cesar. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna put your hands behind your back, and I’m gonna tied your hands up. Then we’re gonna walk to my car. If you do anything funny, I’m gonna shoot you in the fucking face, okay?”  
John nodded, and Cesar tied John’s hands. Cesar took off his jacket and put it on John so that nobody could see that his hands be tied behind his back. Then they slowly walked to Cesar’s car.  
John thought of screaming, but he was too scared of Cesar and remained quiet. He was sweating profusely.  
Once John got into the passenger’s seat, Cesar put the seat belt on for him.  
“Remember that if you do anything funny, I’m gonna kill you, okay?” said Cesar.  
John nodded again. Cesar got in the car and started driving.  
A few minutes later, Cesar took out his phone and called one of his drug dealer friends.  
“Ey bro let me borrow your basement for a few days,” said Cesar. “Yeah. Yeah. I gotta teach a fucker a lesson…Alright thanks bro. I owe you.” Then he hung up the phone.  
“Please Cesar. Don’t-” Before John could finish his sentence, Cesar slapped his face.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch! Did I tell you to speak?” said Cesar angrily.  
A while later, Cesar got to his friend’s house. Bennett tried to remember the directions, but he was too scared and tired to remember the streets. Both got out of the car. Cesar and his friend spoke something in Spanish. Bennett could not understand what they were saying.  
Cesar took Bennett to the basement.  
“Sit your ass down. We’re gonna have a little talk,” said Cesar.  
Bennett slowly sat down on the chair.  
“Why did you leave Daya?” Cesar asked.  
Bennett tried to come up with something to say but he could not. So Cesar slapped his face.  
“Answer me bitch! You ain’t a real man. Real men don’t do shit like that!” said Cesar and pulled out his gun.  
“Oh please don’t kill me Cesar. I’m so sorry. Oh please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything,” begged Bennett.  
“Anything?” said Cesar.  
John nodded.  
Cesar thought carefully for a few minutes and said, “Alright here’s what gonna happen. Since you’re not a real man, you’re gonna have to suck my dick alright _maricón_?”  
John looked alarmed. “B..but I’m not gay…”  
Cesar pointed his gun at John’s face, and John immediately said, “Okay okay I’ll do it. Just don’t shoot.”  
Cesar took off his pants and boxers, and John could see Cesar’s semi-hard 9-inch dick.  
“Open your mouth and make me hard, bitch,” commanded Cesar.  
John reluctantly opened his mouth. Cesar grabbed John’s head by the hair and shoved his dick down Bennett’s throat, which made John gagged.  
“Yeah! Suck my sweaty dick faggot!”  
John’s faced showed disgust. The smell of Cesar’s manly scent was too strong for John. As Cesar moved in and out of his mouth, John tried his best to use his tongue and lips to suck Cesar’s dick.  
“Watch the teeth bitch,” and Cesar.  
After a few minutes, Cesar pulled out. John was confused.  
“Don’t worry bitch. I ain’t done with you yet,” said Cesar. “Get up and turn around.”  
John froze.  
“Now!”  
John obeyed. Cesar took John’s pants and boxers off.  
“Go to that table over there and bend over. Just put your head on the table.”  
John reluctantly walked to the table and Cesar followed him.  
Once Bennett bent over, Cesar kneeled down, his face facing Bennett’s round ass.  
“Damn you got a girl’s ass, bro,” said Cesar. “That’s why you ain’t a real man.”  
Bennett turned red, but he did not say anything. He wanted this to be over soon.  
Cesar used both of his hands to squeeze Bennett’s bubble butt. He spanked Bennett a few times, and smiled to himself. Then he spread the cheeks apart to look at the pink sweaty hole.  
Bennett felt really exposed. He hated that another man was looking at his most private part.  
“Damn, that hole is begging to get fucked,” said Cesar. Looking at Bennett’s sweaty hole was making him really horny. “Tonight I’m gonna teach you how to be a real man, boy.”  
Bennett closed his eyes and try to imagine something else. He knew it was going to hurt like hell. But instead of feeling something penetrating him, he felt something soft. It was Cesar’s tongue! He was eating Bennett’s sweaty hole out.  
“Dang your pussy tastes so different from other pussies I’ve tasted,” said Cesar who had never thought he would ever fuck a guy.  
After a few minutes of ass rimming, Cesar spitted in Bennett’s hole a few times and got up.  
“Ready or not, here I come faggot!” said Cesar and pushed his thick mushroom head at Bennett’s tight entrance.  
Bennett felt a sharp pain from his ass and screamed.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch. You’ll wake the whole neighborhood up,” said Cesar and pulled out of Bennett’s ass. Cesar walked to where his boxers was and grabbed them. He then shoved them in Bennett’s mouth.  
“That will shut your whinny ass up,” said Cesar. Cesar positioned his thick mushroom head at Bennett’s chute and pushed it in.  
Bennett screamed again, but Cesar ignored him and kept shoving his thick cock in.  
“ _Dios mio_ , your ass is fucking tight, faggot,” said Cesar and slapped Bennett’s big ass cheeks a few times.  
Bennett felt so humiliated. He could not believe he was getting fuck.  
Cesar’s cock was finally all the way in. He waited a few seconds for Bennett to get used to his girth and length. Bennett felt really full.  
Then Cesar started sliding his dick in and out of Bennett’s ass.  
“Oh yeah. Your ass feels good,” said Cesar, fucking Bennett harder and harder.  
Bennett tried to think of something else, but the manly scent coming from Cesar’s sweaty underwear in his mouth made it hard for him to.  
After a few more thrusts, the pain in his ass slowly turned into pleasure. Bennett could not believe he was getting hard. When Cesar hit his G spot, Bennett moaned loudly.  
“Haha faggot, you like this shit? This was supposed to be painful, but you like this shit,” said Cesar while still fucking Bennett’s bubble butt.  
Bennett’s face turned really red, but he tried to ignore what Cesar had said.  
After a few thrusts, Cesar pulled out of Bennett’s ass, which made Bennett confused. Then Cesar stuck one of his middle fingers up Bennett’s ass and pulled it out. He held the finger in front of Bennett's nose and reinserted his cock to resume fucking.  
“Smell your own ass bitch,” said Cesar while ramming his cock in Bennett’s hole. Bennett felt so dirty, but he was turned on by the whole situation.  
A moment later, Cesar’s pace got quicker and quicker.  
“I’m gonna cum bitch!” he announced.  
After a few more thrusts, Cesar’s balls tightened, and he shot a big load inside Bennett.  
John could feel Cesar’s warm seeds inside himself. His face showed disgust again.  
“Oh yeah bitch. I just bred your ass,” said Cesar and grabbed Bennett’s hair. “Get up and come clean my dick.”  
Bennett looked alarmed and shook his head.  
Cesar slapped his face and pulled the boxers out of Bennett’s mouth.  
“You ain’t got no choice faggot!” said Cesar and spitted in Bennett’s mouth. “On your knees!”  
Bennett slowly obeyed. Once he opened his mouth, Cesar shoved his whole length down Bennett’s throat.  
“Yeah taste my cum and your own ass juice, bitch,” said Cesar smiling.  
The taste of cum and his ass were disgusting to Bennett, but he tried his best to clean up Cesar’s dick with his tongue.  
“Don’t forget the balls,” said Cesar. And Bennett stuck his tongue out to lick Cesar’s heavy balls.  
While Bennett was sucking on one of Cesar’s balls, Cesar looked down and noticed that Bennett was hard.  
“Damn faggot, you’re hard?!” said Cesar and laughed.  
Bennett’s face was red again. He could feel Cesar’s cum dripping out of his hole.  
“Don’t be shy bro. You just took a dick up your ass. We both know that you’re a fag,” said Cesar and patted on Bennett’s head.  
“Alright my dick looks clean now,” said Cesar and pulled his cock out. He spitted on Bennett’s face and said, “Get up bitch.”  
Bennett obeyed. Cesar continued, “From now on you’re gonna be my bitch. You will please me everyday until I’m tired of you okay? I won’t tell Daya that I found you. Do we have a deal?”  
Bennett nodded. Cesar slapped his face.  
“Answer me bitch!”  
“Yes”  
“Yes what bitch?” said Cesar.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Say ‘yes papi, from now on I will be your bitch,’” said Cesar.  
John froze for a second and replied, “Yes papi from now on I will be your bitch.” John felt really degraded.  
“Good boy. Tonight was your first night being my bitch, and you did a good job. Come here and give your papi a kiss.”  
John was confused at the request, but slowly leaned in Cesar’s face.  
Then Cesar grabbed Bennett’s head and stuck his tongue inside Bennett’s mouth. Bennett did not know what to do at first but he returned the kiss. Cesar could taste his own cum from Bennett’s mouth. As they were kissing, Cesar reached down to play with Bennett’s abused hole with his fingers. Both made out for a few minutes.  
After the kiss, Cesar untied Bennett’s hands.  
“Since you’re one of my bitches now, I will make sure I treat you right,” said Cesar. “Go ahead and jack off baby.”  
John was confused and thought to himself, _Why is he nice to me now?_  
“Com’on baby. You’re still hard. Jerk off for me,” said Cesar and stuck on finger up Bennett’s cum-filled hole and started finger fucking him.  
John reluctantly jacked off and eventually came on the floor.  
Cesar pulled his finger out and said, “Good boy.”  
“Thank you papi,” said John and smiled.  
“Alright this basement is your temporary home. I’ll find a place for you. Since you’re my bitch now, I’ll buy food and clothes for you. If you need anything, let me know and papi will get it for you okay?”  
“Yes papi,” replied John. He felt ashamed that he was actually getting excited about his new life.  
“Alright let’s go upstairs and shower,” said Cesar and put his pants back on. Bennett wanted to grab his pants too, but Cesar slapped his hands.  
“You ain’t gonna need that, baby,” said Cesar.  
John turned red.  
“Ladies first,” said Cesar pointing to the stairs. John obeyed and walked out of the basement.  
Cesar followed Bennett and looked up to admire Bennett’s round ass.  
When both exited the basement, Cesar’s friend said to Cesar, “Looks like you had a lot of fun bro.”  
“Yeah man. I got myself a new bitch,” said Cesar and grabbed Bennett by the waist. “Check out this bitch’s ass, bro.” Then Cesar spread Bennett’s cheeks to let his friend see the cum-filled hole. Bennett felt so humiliated. He could not believe that Cesar was exposing his hole to his friend.  
“Dang you did that bro?” asked the friend. “This faggot’s ass looks like a girl’s ass bro.”  
“Yeah I know. He’s a good cocksucker too,” said Cesar, closing Bennett's ass and put his thumb in Bennett’s mouth.  
Cesar's friend looked down and noticed that Bennett only had one leg and said, “Damn bro, this bitch only got one leg.” “Yeah but it don't matter to me bro. His ass makes up for it,” said Cesar. His friend nodded. “Alright we’re gonna go wash up,” said Cesar to his friend. Cesar then turned to talk to Bennett, “Go upstairs to the bathroom now.”  
“Yes,” said John.  
Cesar slapped his face, “Yes what bitch?”  
John felt so embarrassed that Cesar was doing this in front of his friend. “Sorry papi. I meant to say ‘Yes, papi’”  
Cesar's friend laughed. “Good boy,” said Cesar and smacked Bennett’s butt once.  
Bennett walked up the stairs and Cesar followed, admiring the view of Bennett's ass again.  
Once they entered the bathroom, Cesar said, “Turn on the shower and clean me up baby.”  
Bennett obeyed and took Cesar’s clothes off. Then he took his own shirt off.  
Both entered the shower and Bennett grabbed some soap and clean Cesar’s muscular chest, abs, pits, cock, and balls.  
Bennett was not sure if he was allowed to clean Cesar’s butt, so he tried to stay away from Cesar’s backside.  
“Alright I’ll take it from here. Now clean yourself up. Let me see you clean your ass first,” said Cesar.  
“Yes papi,” said Bennett and grabbed some soap and started cleaning Cesar’s cum out of his ass.  
Cesar enjoyed the show.  
When both were done, they exited the shower. Bennett dressed Cesar up. Before Bennett put Cesar pant’s on, he leaned in to face the tip of Cesar’s cock and gave it one quick kiss. This made Cesar smile.  
“Alright now put your shirt back on. You won’t need anything to cover that big ass of yours right now. Go back to the basement.”  
When both were back in the basement Cesar said, “Your bed will be that old couch. Your bathroom is that bucket and paper towel over there. I’ll get you a new bed and clothes tomorrow. Right now I gotta go back to my family.”  
John said, “Yes papi.”  
Cesar said, “Okay come here give your papi a good night kiss.”  
The two made out again. Then Cesar left and locked the basement door.  
John was really exhausted and he lay down on the couch and went to sleep.


	2. I'm Yours

John Bennett woke up still butt naked the next day. He still could not believe he was another man’s bitch. _I might be Cesar’s bitch, but I’m not gay right?_ he thought to himself. The basement still smelled like sex. Bennett tried to replay everything in his head, and what had happened the night before made him feel humiliated and aroused at the same time. _Do I have feelings for Cesar? Why am I not angry at him?_ Bennett thought to himself. His cock started to get hard and his hole started to twitch. _Oh god, why does he make me feel this way? Why do I feel like I need to please him?_  
A few minutes later, he could hear someone opening the basement door.  
“Good morning princess. Did you miss me?” said Cesar, carrying a few bags. “Here I brought you some breakfast.”  
Bennett turned around and tried to cover his boner.  
“What the fuck? What a horny bitch,” said Cesar sounding amused. “You missed me that much baby?”  
Bennett turned red but did not say anything.  
“Come here and give your daddy a morning kiss,” said Cesar.  
Bennett leaned in to kiss Cesar. As the two were making out, Cesar reached down to squeeze John’s ass.  
“Alright, I ain’t got a lot of time. I gotta go to work. Here’s your clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, razor, shaving gel and other stuff you will need to keep yourself beautiful for me,” said Cesar. “What do you say bitch?”  
“Thank you papi,” said Bennett and opened the bags to look at the clothes Cesar at bought him.  
When he opened the bags he learned that aside from buying him T-shirts, Cesar also had bought him a bunch of jockstraps and miniskirts. Bennett looked puzzled.  
“Oh yeah since you’re my bitch now, you’ll dress up the way I like,” said Cesar smiling. “Com’on why don’t you put the jockstrap and the miniskirt on for papi.”  
Bennett felt really humiliated. It was like Cesar was trying to wipe out his masculinity. Bennett slowly put on a jockstrap. _At least my boner is covered_ he thought to himself. Then he put on a miniskirt which barely covered his ass cheeks.  
“Damn baby, your ass looks so sexy,” said Cesar and spanked Bennett’s butt. “Why don’t you shake that booty for me baby?”  
Bennett hesitated at first, but slowly obeyed.  
Cesar was really turned on by this, and so he grabbed Bennett’s ass and spread the ass cheeks apart. He ate Bennett’s hole out for a few minutes.  
“Alright baby, since I don’t have a lot of time, let’s make this quick. Take off my pants and start sucking my dick.”  
Bennett’s hole started twitching again. _Why is my hole twitching?_ Bennett thought to himself. Then he got on his knees and took Cesar’s pants and underwear off.  
He grabbed Cesar’s semi-hard cock with one hand and started sucking the big mushroom tip.  
“Oh yeah baby,” said Cesar and pushed Bennett’s head down his 9-inch cock, which made John gag.  
Bennett kept sucking his papi’s cock. He was getting better at cocksucking.  
“Okay baby. Open that bag over there and get the lube,” said Cesar.  
When Bennett opened the bag, he saw that Cesar had also bought a giant pink dildo.  
“Oh yeah that dildo is for you baby. In case you get bored, you can play with yourself with it,” Cesar said smiling. Bennett just nodded and grabbed the lubed.  
“Lube yourself good baby. Com’on papi ain’t got a lot of time,” said Cesar.  
Bennett lubed himself and Cesar’s cock.  
“Alright turn around and bend over and pull your skirt up a little bit,” said Cesar.  
Bennett did as he was told.  
Without warning, Cesar shoved his whole length in. This made Bennett scream.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch!” said Cesar and slapped Bennett’s ass and resumed fucking.  
Bennett tried his best not to scream, and said, “I’m sorry papi.”  
Cesar ignored him and kept fucking harder and harder, hitting Bennett’s G spot every time.  
“Damn baby. After last night you’re still really tight,” said Cesar.  
Bennett started moaning. “Oh yes papi. Fuck me papi. Oh yes. Right there.”  
Cesar smiled and held on to Bennett’s waist tightly and kept fucking his bitch hard.  
Bennett tried pushing his ass back to meet Cesar’s thrusts.  
“You’re such a faggot, baby,” said Cesar. “I love what you’re doing.”  
Bennett felt strangely proud of himself.  
After a few more thrusts, Cesar’s pace quickened and he pulled his cock out of Bennett’s ass.  
“Turn around bitch!” said Cesar and slapped Bennett’s butt loudly.  
Bennett turned around and kneeled down. He was expecting Cesar to cum on his face.  
However Cesar said, “Open your fucking mouth! Now!”  
Bennett hesitated, “Papi, please don’t cum in my m-”  
And Cesar just shoved his whole length in and came inside Bennett’s mouth.  
“Yeah bitch. Eat my cum. Make sure you swallow everything,” said Cesar as he firmly held Bennett’s head in place.  
Bennett was not prepared to eat this much cum, but he did not want Cesar to get angry and so he tried swallowing everything. He could smell his own ass from Cesar’s cock. _Eww I think I’m gonna be sick_ Bennett thought to himself.  
“Yeah good boy. Now let me see your tongue,” said Cesar.  
Bennett stuck his tongue out to show Cesar that he had swallowed everything.  
Cesar put his pants back on.  
“Alright baby, go eat your breakfast. My friend isn’t here right now, so you can go to the bathroom and clean up,” and Cesar. “And don’t worry about your car. I will take care of it.”  
“Yes papi,” replied Bennett. “Enjoy your work.”  
“Okay I’ll see you this evening,” said Cesar. He kissed Bennett on the cheek and left.  
Bennett quickly took off the jockstrap and started jerking off until he came. Then he ate the breakfast and went upstairs to clean himself up. He shaved his face but was not sure if he should shave his ass. _He didn’t seem to mind, so I guess I’ll just shave my face._  
Then Bennett walked downstairs and paused at the front door. _He didn’t lock me in the basement this time. He trusts me?_ thought Bennett to himself. He tried to see if the front door was locked. It was not! _Is he testing me? I better not make him angry._  
Bennett went back to the basement put on one of his clean jockstraps. He walked to the pink dildo and stared at it for a moment. _This thing is so big. He expects me to play with myself with this? It’d rather jack off and fuck myself with this!_

Hours passed and Cesar eventually returned. This time he came back with a couple of friends. Some of them were younger than Bennett. They were chilling in the living room.  
Then Cesar yelled, “Ey John, come up here and show your booty to my homies over here!”  
John’s face went pale. _Oh no, I’m not gonna do that. Oh gosh this is so humiliating!_  
Then Cesar entered the basement, “Hey baby did you hear what I said?”  
“Oh papi, I’m shy. Please don’t make me do this,” begged Bennett.  
“Com’on there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone here knows you’re my bitch,” said Cesar. “Com’on put on one of your miniskirts, and come up here.”  
John did not want Cesar to get angry, and so he put on a miniskirt and a T-shirt. He slowly walked up to Cesar who was waiting by the door.  
“Alright everyone. This is my latest bitch. I ain’t never fucked no fag before, but this guy is an exception because he’s got a bitch’s ass,” said Cesar. “Baby why don’t you walk to my friend and show them your ass?”  
Bennett turned bright red. He looked down on the floor and slowly walked to Cesar’s friends.  
“Yeah faggot let’s see that ass of yours,” said one of the younger ones. John reluctantly turned around and bend over.  
Cesar walked to Bennett and spread the latter’s ass cheeks so everyone could see Bennett’s pink hole.  
“Check this out homies. His hole looks almost like a pussy,” said Cesar to his friends.  
John felt really exposed and wanted this to be over soon.  
Then Cesar closed Bennett’s ass. “Here, feel his ass. It’s like a girl’s.”  
Bennett could feel a couple of hands touching his cheeks.  
Then he could feel a finger at his entrance.  
But Cesar slapped the hand away, “Watch it bro. He’s my bitch. You gotta respect the lady,” said Cesar referring to Bennett. “This hole is mine.”  
This made John smile.  
“Alright baby. Why don’t you go to the kitchen and grab some beers for us guys here,” said Cesar.  
John nodded. Cesar slapped his face.  
“What were you supposed to say to me bitch?” said Cesar.  
“Sorry papi. I mean to say yes papi,” said John.  
All of Cesar’s friend’s laughed.  
“Haha this faggot is fucking submissive, bro,” said one of the friends.  
John turned red again. Then he walked to the kitchen to grab some beers.  
When John walked back to the living room, everyone was watching a soccer game. John gave a beer to everyone.  
“Come here and sit next to daddy,” said Cesar.  
John sat down next to Cesar. Cesar wrapped his arm around John and started making out with the latter. As they were making out, Cesar reached down to finger fuck John. “Oh baby you make me so horny all the time,” said Cesar and unzipped his jeans. “Suck my dick baby.”  
John said, “Right here, papi?”  
“Yes, baby. Show everyone your cocksucking skills,” said Cesar.  
John kneeled down and hesitated.  
Cesar grabbed John’s head by the hair and pushed the head toward his cock.  
John felt really embarrassed that he had to suck Cesar’s dick in front of his friends. He did not want Cesar to get angry, so he started sucking his man’s cock.  
“Bro, that faggot is good at sucking cock!” said one of the friends.  
Then a few of them started speaking in Spanish to each other and started laughing.  
John tried to ignore the comments and kept sucking.  
After a few more thrusts, Cesar’s pace got quicker and quicker.  
“Check this out everyone, he’s gonna swallow everything,” said Cesar as he firmly held John’s head in place. Then he shot a huge load in John’s mouth.  
“Yeah Cesar he actually swallowed everything! What a dirty fag!” said one of the friends who was younger than John.  
“Alright baby, come sit on daddy’s lap,” said Cesar and put his pants back on. “Let’s watch the game together.”  
John got up and sat on Cesar's lap. Cesar wrapped his arm around his bitch again.  
As they were watching the soccer game, Cesar reached down to play with John’s hole again.  
When the game finished, everyone got up to leave.  
“Yo Cesar man. Let’s kick it again bro,” said one of the guys.  
Cesar turned to John and said, “Babe, go wait for me in the basement. I’ve got some good news for you. Let me say bye to me homies.”  
John was glad that he did not have to be around Cesar’s friend anymore. He had to walk past a few guys to get to the basement.  
As he walked past by them, he could feel a few hands grabbing his ass. Then he could feel somebody’s thumb penetrating through his entrance. This made him jump, and he could hear them laughing.  
John finally walked back to the basement. He had never felt safer.  
A moment later, Cesar walked in the basement.  
“What’s the good news papi?” said John.  
“My friend decided to rent this whole house to me, baby,” said Cesar smiling. “That means you won’t have to sleep in this basement anymore.”  
John smiled and said, “That’s amazing papi! Thank you so much!”  
“Alright I’m gonna call my family and tell them I’m spending the night at a friend’s house. Tonight I’m gonna sleep with you,” said Cesar. “Go wait in the bedroom upstairs baby.”  
Before John went upstairs, he made sure to grab the lube from the basement. He had a feeling that Cesar would be fucking him again.  
Once he got to the bedroom, he lubed himself really well and took the skirt off while leaving the jockstrap on. Then he lay face down and arched his ass up, waiting for Cesar.  
A few minutes later, Cesar entered the room.  
“Oh baby, your ass is driving me insane,” said Cesar, undressing himself and got on the bed. Without warning he shoved his whole length in John’s ass and started fucking really hard.  
“Oh yeah daddy. Fuck me,” said John.  
A moment later, Cesar eventually came inside of John’s ass. This time Cesar made John come without John having to touch himself.  
The two collapsed and fell asleep together.


End file.
